


[podfic] Stray Cats

by thoughtsappear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Lance is really enamored with the cute guy who keeps coming into his pet store and buying WAY too much cat food.or, Shiro moves into a new apartment and sees how many strays there are in the parking lot and just HAS to feed them.





	[podfic] Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShenaniganEnthusiast (calmgeyama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmgeyama/gifts), [kitausu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stray Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816448) by [kitausu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu). 



> This is a giveaway prize for ShenaniganEnthusiast. She requested that I podfic this adorable fic by kitausu. I hope they both like it. 
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please send kit some feedback!


End file.
